


Saturday Night At The Disco

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 70's AU, Dancing, Disco, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Hanging Out, Ladies night out, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Queer Politics, background flinthamiltons - Freeform, bisexual!Madi, breast appreciation, lesbian dance club, please imagine everyone in their disco clothes, poly!Miranda, racial politics, useage of queer and dyke in a positive way, very slight mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Miranda goes out dancing with her friends, and meets Madi at the disco.





	Saturday Night At The Disco

 

“You ready?”

Miranda checked her earrings, dangling stars, looked herself over in the mirror and nodded.

“I said,” Idelle stuck her head through the door and whistled. “You look good.”

Miranda smiled. “Thank you.”

The dress was a shimmery silver and very nearly see-through. Just when you’d think you’d seen something you shouldn’t have the sparkles caught the light, dazzling you. It was practically blinding when you looked at it straight on. Perfect for the disco.

She had been looking forward to this all week. Finally it was Saturday night, finally she could simply relax and have some fun.

Idelle was already ready to go, wearing her trademark bellbottoms and a sleeveless top that showed off her magnificent breasts. In retrospect Miranda might have guessed she liked women simply by how much she liked breasts. Fortunately she already knew this and the enjoyment of breasts was just matter-of-fact now.

“Max is downstairs in the car, we’re meeting Eleanor at the club.”

Miranda gave her lips a final touchup and nodded at her reflection. “All right, let’s go!”

 

*  *  *

 

It was the end of August. It was finally warm enough that Miranda only grabbed a light jacket to take with her. Living in San Francisco was an experience alright, but she didn’t regret it.

Max had the music blasting in the car when they got downstairs. Max wore a simple yellow backless dress but goddamn she looked divine.

The three of them crammed into her car and were off. Miranda was still nervy about driving in the city, even though she had lived there for over a decade now. Max on the other hand, had moved here five years ago and had no fear. Idelle was the resident who had taken them both in hand and shown them the ways of the city. Miranda was eternally grateful for the day at her office that Idelle had sat herself down on the corner of Miranda’s desk, popped her gum, and asked where she wanted to go for lunch.

Max had joined them at the bodega, told Miranda the fried egg sandwiches were better than they looked, and that had been that.

 

*  *  *

 

Music was already pouring out of the club when they got there, even though the evening was young. Miranda felt the bass deep in her chest and smiled; she knew it was going to be a good night.

Eleanor was waiting outside, having a smoke which she tossed as soon as she saw them.

“Thought you’d never get here.” She put her arms around Max and kissed her with the intensity that usually Miranda had thought was reserved for lovers reunited after a war. Eleanor worked in a law office and spent her days surrounded by arrogant assholes. She tended to make the most of Saturday nights. Miranda related to that on a spiritual level.

 

*  *  *

 

Inside the club the light was dim, the disco ball glittering a pale moon pattern across the couples dancing on the floor.

Miranda and Max got them all beers while Idelle and Eleanor staked out a corner of the wall.

Miranda nodded in time to the music, feeling the tension ease out of her body as she watched the couples. For once the world was shut out, there was only the music and the dance floor.

“Let’s dance!” Idelle grabbed her hand and they went out on the floor to ABBA. Miranda closed her eyes and danced. This was worth it. This was Saturday. She felt the swell of bodies moving around her, all lost in the music.

ABBA segued into Diana Ross and then Kool and the Gang. They danced and danced until Miranda felt her throat dry from singing along with the songs.

“I need a drink!” She shouted in Idelle’s ear and Idelle nodded.

 Miranda went back to their spot where they’d left their jackets. She got a fresh beer and leaned against the wall, letting herself catch her breath. Idelle was still moving, a tall gorgeous Amazon was dancing with her now. On the other side of the room Eleanor and Max were getting down. Miranda watched them, a little wistfully, but mostly happy for them.

 She’d known she liked girls ever since she was a teenager, but the world around her, its inability to accept that had made her decide it wasn’t worth the risk right away. Besides she liked men too. The duality of her desire hadn’t confused her, but it confused others. She had done as her parents had done and gotten married, but she’d only done that because Thomas was like her and it didn’t matter. She loved him dearly but she longed for more, for companionship, for true desire. James had brought some of that into her life, but there was still something missing and she knew it. Which was why on nights like this she went out dancing.

She’d learned Idelle liked women when she saw her blatantly flirting with the girl who delivered their mail one Friday afternoon. When Miranda tried to warn her subtly, that maybe it wasn’t so smart to be so obvious, Idelle had just shrugged. “Figured it didn’t matter since it was you, watching,”

“What do you mean?” Miranda had stared at her.

“Well, I mean, you like women too, don’t you?”

Miranda swallowed. “Well yes but.” She hadn’t realized she was obvious, she dressed conservatively and she didn’t…well, she didn’t flirt with the mail girl, she didn’t do that.

“It’s fine.” Idelle declared. “We’re all pretty much queer on this floor anyway. Jack in the copy room is practically married to a lesbian who works in the coffee shop around the corner. She makes the best coffee in the neighborhood, so remember that for the mornings when you need the good stuff.”

Miranda had gaped at her.

Idelle just grinned at her and snapped her gum. “Come dancing with us.”

And so Miranda had. After that on Saturday nights she left James and Thomas to their dates and went out. Idelle was right. Most of the women on their floor of their company were gay. And they looked after each other and drank together and slept together. Even Ms Hudson, the head secretary, who Miranda had sworn had a husband and three children at home, had been known to have torrid liaisons in the printing room.

Miranda herself had affairs and one night stands and enjoyed herself thoroughly but she still wanted to really connect with someone. She wanted to stay up talking all night and fuck into the early hours of the morning. She wanted to wake dripping with desire, and fall right into bed again. She suppose what she really wanted was to fall in love. She thought she owed it to her teen self, at least once.

So here she was, at the disco. Again.

 

*  *  * 

 

Idelle bounced off the dance floor to steal a swig of Miranda’s beer.

Then she popped a pill under her tongue and offered one to Miranda who shook her head. She preferred to get high in the privacy of her own home when she did it. But tonight she didn’t want to. Tonight she wanted to dance. 

The club was full of the usual Saturday night crew. Girls in denim and plaid, girls playing it up in pretty dresses and heels and glitter, androgynous figures drifting through the strobe light, and tough ass butches dancing in the slow summer heat. It was beautiful and Miranda loved it all. She was glad she hadn’t gone back to London after doing a semester in the states. She was glad she had decided to take a job and stay here.

Even if it still took navigating, the queer scene in San Francisco was more inviting, more engaging than at home. There were still divisions of course, and Miranda tended to keep quiet about liking men for the most part. A lot of the present company did not take it well, and there was no point in mentioning it.

She looked across the room to where the black women were congregated on the other side of the wall, just a handful of them, swaying into the beat. One of them, wearing a denim shirt down to her thighs and a broad tan belt looped around her waist. She had beautiful hoop earrings bouncing under her swaying braids, tall purple platform boots up to her thighs. Miranda watched her sway back and forth and felt herself just swoon a little.

“Whatcha looking at?” Idelle poked her.

Miranda nodded at the girl. “I want to ask her to dance.”

“Mmm, you sure that’s a good idea?” Idelle asked. “They only come cause they don’t have a dyke club of their own yet.”

Miranda shrugged. She came here to dance and she wanted to dance with _her_.

“Go for it.” Max said, following her gaze. “She’s gorgeous.”

“Hey.” Eleanor slung an arm around her, waist. “You looking at other women?”

Max just grinned. “There is nothing wrong with appreciating other women, ma Cherie.”

Miranda took another sip of her beer, handed it to Idelle. “How’s my lipstick?”

Idelle gave her the thumbs up. “You look hot, go get her.”

Miranda laughed and strode across the room between all the dancing women, heading for the younger woman. She was possibly ten years younger, maybe less. Miranda couldn’t tell for sure.

“Hello.” She said, smiling at the woman who’d stopped moving as she approached. “Care to dance?”

The women with her started whispering, but the woman in the denim gave Miranda a sharp nod.

“Yeah. I would.” She stepped forward and held out her hand. “I’m Madi.”

“Miranda.” Miranda took her hand and on impulse, squeezed it warmly. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

To her surprise, Madi laughed, not unkindly, but the sound of it sent a flush of heat down between Miranda’s breasts.

“What?”

“You don’t come here very often, do you?” Madi seemed amused.

They moved further out on the floor, until they were in the middle of the dance floor suddenly, just swaying close together. It wasn’t a fast song, and Miranda liked the slow movement of Madi’s hips as she swayed.

“No,” she admitted. “My regular is another club.” There was a dance floor, but there were also areas for talking, which Miranda liked.

“Let me guess.” Madi asked shrewdly. “That one has men too.”

Miranda paused. This was always the problem. She loved being just with women but the moment she admitted she liked men too, they no longer trusted her. She’d lost a lot of girlfriends that way. She hesitated and then nodded. “Yes.” She waited for Madi to leave her standing there.

Instead Madi’s smile widened. “Good.” She slipped her hands over Miranda’s hips, holding her as she moved in closer. “I’m bi, so I like to check.”

“That can’t be easy.” Miranda murmured. She’d moved closer too and she was aware of their breasts brushing together through their clothes as they swayed in time with the music.

Madi made a wry face. “Being black and bisexual? You have no idea.” She tilted her head back, listening to the music. “Most people just get confused. The brothers don’t understand, and the sistahs think I should pick one or the other. Everybody wants you to choose.”

Miranda raised her hands to gently place them around Madi’s neck, drawing them even closer. “Not everybody.” She said softly.

Madi’s smile lit up the whole dance floor and Miranda felt herself being drawn in, their lips drifted closer, she could smell mint and sweetness on Madi’s breath and just as their lips were about to seal the kiss, there was a loud whoop on the dance floor and the lights started spinning.

The song had changed and more women poured out on the dance floor. Madi and Miranda looked at each other and laughed.

“Later.” Madi yelled over the pulsing beat and Miranda could only nod in return.

 

 *  *  *

 

They danced. The music got louder and louder, they danced to KC and the Sunshine Band, Donna Summer, The Bee Gees, more ABBA, all the music that let Miranda feel free, let her be herself. The rest of the week she was buttoned up, a completely in control, 9-5, businesswoman. Saturday night she let herself go wild.

Madi moved like a goddess. Her breasts danced with her and Miranda fell more under her spell with each sway. There was sweat beading along Madi’s neck and she wished that she dared lean in to lick it, and then she let her finger drift up to brush it with her fingertip. Madi groaned, a deep hungry, sound that went straight to Miranda’s cunt, and then they were grinding against each other on the dance floor, Madi pressing her pussy against Miranda’s, her hands clutching Miranda’s hips as they moved. Miranda gasped, she was going to come on this dance floor, just from the heat of Madi’s body pressing against hers. She was wet through her panties already, but she wanted more, she wanted to taste Madi.

“I want you.” She whispered, kissing Madi’s ear. “I want you so badly.”

Madi moaned a little as she lifted her hand to squeeze Miranda’s breast.

“Come home with me,” Madi whispered and Miranda didn’t care if it was a plea or a command, she only followed.

They broke through the crowd, saying quick farewells to friends. Miranda waved at Idelle as she danced between two women, holding her close between them. She’d call her later. She grabbed her jacket on the way out.

Outside the cool night air felt glorious on Miranda’s skin. “I’m parked down here a ways.” Madi gestured down the street.

They walked side by side on the narrow sidewalk, and all Miranda wanted to do was hold her hand. Instead she wrapped her hands in her jacket as she carried it. It had been easier inside the club with the music playing. Why was that?

She held off until Madi stopped in front of a little yellow Volkswagen. “Here we are.”

She squinted at Miranda over it. “Sure you wanna come home with me?”

“Sure you wanna take me home?” Miranda countered, leaning on the side of the car to smile at her.

Madi grinned. “Certain sure.” She unlocked the door and leaned over to unlock Miranda’s side.

 

*  *  *

 

They drove a few blocks through the winding city streets and then finally dipped into a residential area again.

“I have two roommates.” Madi explained as she led Miranda up the sidewalk to a small house tucked away at the back of a tiny garden. “One’s in Michigan for the summer, and one’s in New York visiting her boyfriends."

“Boyfriends.” Miranda repeated, the plural was familiar and forbidden on her tongue. She kept all of that hidden and yet Madi spoke so freely, even if they weren’t her boyfriends.

“Yeah.” Madi glanced at her quickly. “I know you’re cool with the bi, but I hope that’s okay...cause I’m not monogamous either.”

“Neither am I.” Miranda told her, smiling.

“Seems like we were just meant to run into each other.”

Madi showed her through the quiet house, petting the small silver cat who mewed at her legs. “This is Dandy.”

Miranda stroked Dandy’s ears. “I can’t think why we haven’t met already. You know usually you know everyone and their ex when you go to a lesbian club.”

“I don’t go there much.” Madi shrugged. “Sometimes I don’t feel like standing out even when I'm trying to fit in.”

“I’m sorry.”

She shrugged again. “Not your fault, I just hope once more of us come out and the clubs get more mixed, and you know, it gets easier.” Her hand brushed over Miranda’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna be thinking about that all the time. Sometimes I just wanna go dancing.”

“So let’s dance.” Miranda leaned in to kiss her.

Madi undid her belt, letting her shirt dress hang loose. Miranda reached her hands up under it, sliding them along Madi’s hips.

“Oh god, you’re not wearing any underwear.” She sighed with pleasure at the discovery. “No wonder I could feel you so much.”

Madi kissed her again. “Take your dress off. I want to touch you.”

Miranda pressed a finger between her legs, just stroking her gently and Madi groaned as she brought it up to her lips.

Miranda grinned, savoring the taste of her, and then she reached to undo her side zipper, letting her dress fall to the floor.

Madi made a small soft sight of pleasure at the sight of her, making the heat rush all over Miranda’s body again.

“I’ve been wet all night, thinking about you.” Madi whispered. “Ever since you walked up to me, I just wanted you so bad.”

“What if I hadn’t come home with you?” Miranda ran her fingers up Madi’s thighs, tracing the curves of her breasts through her shirt.

“I would have come home, right here to this couch, got my hand between my thighs and fucked myself silly till I came thinking about you.” Madi whispered, kissing Miranda’s shoulder. “Maybe used my vibrator, wishing it was you.”

“Well, you don’t have to wish.” Miranda kissed her mouth. “I’m right here.”

She sank down on the couch still in her bra and underwear. She drew Madi down in her lap, spreading her legs as Madi pulled her dress up over her head and tossed it aside. Madi ground against her as Miranda fingered her clit. She sucked on her fingers, easing two inside her pussy, making Madi cry out. Her breasts bobbed right front of Miranda’s mouth. She parted her lips, sucking at her left nipple. Miranda had always been fond of her own breasts, but Madi’s were quite simply perfection. Miranda cupped them with her hands, as she leaned down to kiss them, licking them to pert attention before nipping them teasingly.

Madi writhed on her lap, pressing her cunt against Miranda’s hotly. Her heat was intoxicating. Her body drew Miranda’s in closer and closer. She’d never seen another woman so beautiful, so free and sure of herself. Madi made sweet short moans, so close and so close and so close, yet still holding herself back until she just couldn’t any more. Miranda curled her fingers, finding that sweet spot inside her, making Madi shout hoarsely with pleasure, clenching tightly around her fingers. She bit down on Madi’s breast and Madi’s cunt throbbed harder around her fingers, another quick orgasm following the aftershocks of the first one.

Madi cupped Miranda’s face in her hands, kissing her deeply. “Come with me.”

She slipped off Miranda’s lap, tugging her by the hands down the hall to her bedroom. The room was half dark, the misty light from the street lights slipping through the window. They discarded the last of their clothes to the bedroom floor, letting each other drink in the sight of their naked bodies.

Madi drew Miranda down on her bed. She kissed both of Miranda’s breasts, stroking them lovingly before slinking down between Miranda’s legs. Madi’s mouth was warm on her cunt, her lips teasing out Miranda’s clit, grazing it with her teeth just as she liked.

Miranda writhed as Madi sunk a finger deep into her, finger fucking her languidly as she worked her clit.

When Madi pressed her tongue inside her, kissing her hot folds, Miranda moaned louder. Her face grew hotter, the heat rising from deep within her. Madi had her hands splayed over Miranda’s thighs, holding her legs wide apart as she worshiped her cunt. Every lap of her tongue was divine, every kiss of her lips made Miranda’s body tingle. A hard torturous suck of her clit made her go white hot with desire. Her back arched as she came hard, dripping over Madi’s tongue. Madi lapped at her juice, laughing as she did. 

“That’s not…that’s not… fair.” Miranda panted. She was barely coherent. She felt so warm, her skin tingled up and down. She hadn’t come that hard in a long long time.

“Thirsty?” Madi asked innocently. She leaned up to kiss Miranda, cupping her face, letting Miranda taste herself on her tongue. The intimacy of it was intoxicating.

Miranda was breathless, still throbbing for more when Madi drew back.

“Hang on.” Madi jumped off the bed and went down the hall.

Miranda flopped backward on the bed trying to catch her breath.

Madi returned with a cold beer for each of them. Miranda watched her drink, her hair swaying over her breasts and was filled with the desire to have her all over again. She set her beer down  and reached for Madi..

“I want to taste you.” Miranda breathed.

“Show me.”

*  *  *

 

Miranda stretched out on her back on the bed. She drew Madi down over her face, nudging her legs apart, bringing her pussy closer and closer till she could push her tongue straight into her, letting Madi grind down against her mouth. Madi moaned, trying to hold herself back, holding her thighs steady,  but they trembled as Miranda feasted on her dripping cunt. Miranda’s nails squeezed Madi’s luscious ass, driving her forward against Miranda’s mouth. Her pussy was everything Miranda had dreamed of; she smelled like the wild sea, luring Miranda in deeper and deeper, and she wanted to drown in Madi’s endless ocean.

Madi moved more helplessly, her body urgent in its need and Miranda steadied her this time, slowing her hips, holding her as she fucked Madi with slow sure strokes off her tongue, letting her drip down upon her.

Madi shook in wonder, her whole body trembling as she came, her orgasm rushing over her and she moved her hips slowly, each shockwave of pleasure causing her to cry louder and louder.

“So sensitive.” Madi gasped. “I can’t take it any more. Oh god, oh god, oh god.” She rolled off Miranda to lie on her back, panting. “Fucking Jesus Christ.”

It sounded like a beautiful form of blasphemy and Miranda just started giggling. Madi looked at her, and then she started laughing too. Her breasts pressed into Miranda’s side and she leaned over to trace the curve of it, beautiful thing that it was, with her fingertip.

“You look beautiful like this.”

“Naked and recently fucked.” Madi grinned at her. “You look good too.” She reached for Miranda, drawing her to press her against her again.

“I can’t.” Miranda murmured. “Not again.”

“Yes, you can.” Madi grasped her backside. “Come on.”

She teased Miranda until finally Miranda rose up to sit on her lap, caressing Madi’s breasts as she rocked their pussies together. Madi made a low humming sound of pleasure, that vibrated all through her body and the slow sweetness, stinging her into sudden undeniable ecstasy yet again made Miranda scream aloud.

Madi wrapped her legs over her, pulling her close, kissing her mouth as she lay back down. “There, I told you.”

Miranda murmured something in response. She knew she should say something more, she knew she should check to see if it was okay if she stayed like this a little longer, but she was so blissfully exhausted, and Madi’s arms were so warm around her, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 

*  *  * 

 

Miranda woke first in the morning. There was a soft weight beside he, Madi pressed into her side, and an even smaller bundle of warmth curled up on her ankles, Dandy purring away. The sun was already up. Saturday night was long over. She should go.

She lay there a little longer, stroking Madi’s back.

“I should go.” Miranda whispered when Madi finally stirred.

“Stay.” Madi murmured. “If you don’t have to be anywhere. Spend Sunday with me.”

 

*  *  *

 

So Miranda did. She did call home and leave a message, not wanting them to worry, but that was all she did. She didn’t think about work tomorrow or the way Idelle would quiz her or what was going to happen next. She just wanted to spend this time with Madi.

When she got off the phone Madi had put on a long green T-shirt that just barely covered her butt and was in the kitchen making coffee and toast.

“The best thing about when your roommates are away,” she told Miranda, licking butter off her fingers. “Is you can walk around as naked as you want.”

“Mm that is ideal.” Miranda’s eyes followed her as she sauntered back over to the coffee pot.

“Cream or do you like it black?” Madi called over her shoulder with a wink.

Miranda laughed and moved up to lean on the counter. “I love it black.” She murmured, “but I wouldn’t mind a dash of cream.”

“Mmm.” Madi teased. “I like a bit of cream myself.”

After breakfast, they they took a long bubble bath together, the suds rising high, slopping over the side of the tub and Miranda gasping when Madi slid her fingers inside her, bringing her to a slow heated climax that made her shudder from head to toe.

Later they ate cherries and cold cereal and laid in the garden in the underwear on blankets taking turns reading aloud.

“What would you be doing on a usual Sunday?” Miranda asked.

Madi rolled over onto her stomach, resting her head on her folded arms. “Avoiding my parent’s phone calls about skipping church. Sometimes I go home for Sunday dinner, but sometimes I don’t feel like it, you know?”

Miranda knew all too well.

“Maybe walk down and get some iced tea or a beer at the corner bar.” Madi dug her toes into the soft grass. “Maybe catch a movie or go swimming.”

She turned to look at Miranda. “What about you?”

“I sleep in very late and then I take a cold shower to wake myself up. I like to go for a run if the weather’s good. Read in the park for a while, go for a walk with James and Thomas.” She paused but there was nothing on Madi’s face but curiosity and appreciation for the day she’d described.

“Sounds nice.” Madi turned over onto her back and folded her arms behind her head. “They’re your boyfriends?”

“Partners.” Miranda said.

“Makes you sound like a law firm or criminals maybe.” Madi laughed.

“It does sound like that.” Miranda laughed in agreement. She watched Madi, the beautiful slope of her breasts, the sleek shine of her bare stomach, the dip of her v in her underwear.

“What about you, seeing anyone?”

Madi shrugged. “Sorta kinda? I have an on-again, off again boyfriend. He’s currently traveling.” She looked over at Miranda and leaned up to kiss her.

“I’d like to see you, but it depends.” Miranda began.

Madi entwined her fingers with her own. “Let’s not make promises. I don’t want them. Let’s fix a cold drink, and sit in the shade in a little while and then I’ll drive you home if you like.”

“Sounds good.” Miranda smiled and Madi drew her back down upon the blanket.

 

*  *  *

 

As the afternoon finally slowed into early evening. Miranda finally, reluctantly, put her dress back on and Madi pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. They sang along to the radio all the way to Miranda’s house.

“I had a wonderful time.” Miranda leaned on the window of the car. She could have said a million things, but Madi didn’t want promises and Miranda didn’t know if she wanted to give them. She just wanted…

Madi leaned up and kissed her goodbye. Then she grinned. “I’ll be at the disco next Saturday, if you feel like dancing again.”

Miranda smiled. “See you Saturday.”


End file.
